The Last Night
by Creator of Nightmares
Summary: Loneliness tears the soul. Changes the person; they want to escape. Two ways to escape...seek the angels or have one come to you. Chinmay Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: If I owned Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!...then it would be very odd. But I don't own it, Ciro does (cough cough LUCKY! cough cough)

Dedicated to my best friend; Lacy, also known as Demonata. I got the inspiration from the song The Last Night by Skillet (the greatest band in the world!). Anyway, hope you like it!

If I see a flame, I'll use it to burn down your house!

* * *

She looked out at the open window; taking her last breathes of the cool, crispy air blowing against her soft, peach face. She held the knife in her hand, ready to use it in a moment.

Jinmay sighed, looking up at the inky sky, gazing at the twinkling stars, marveling in its beauty. It was dark in her small room; light backed away from it and hid somewhere less painful. Being alone in the world is sad...no sorrowful. Why bother living if you knew there was no one to tell your problems to? Who would you go to when your eyes filled with crystal tears? Who would be there to hold you in their arms?

No one…not for her…

She stood up and walked out of her room. She winced and shielded her eyes from the light in her hall with her arm. Her sleeve rolled down and it showed that she had several scars on her wrist and more on her arm.

She slid down on the wall and fell on her bottom. Jinmay hid her face in her arms and started dropping crystals from her sea foam eyes. She started off with small whimpers of loneliness, but they soon changed into screams of sorrow. Jinmay hated being alone, it was horrible. No one comforted her; she sat alone in the hall.

Finally, she snapped into her senses and remembered what she was going to do. Jinmay stood up, and brought her knife up; her arm trembling furiously, she nearly dropped her precious 'savior'.

Tears were streaming down her face, like a waterfall of sorrow on the face of a young teenager. Jinmay ran towards her dark room and ran towards the window. She took one last look at the night sky and gulped. She went to stab herself in the heart when…

"Jinmay; wait stop!" The voice was familiar to the pink haired girl. It was her boy friend, Chiro; hero of Shuggazoom and leader of the courageous and bold Hyper Force. He wore a white shirt and his usual blue jeans and black and white sneakers.

"What?" Was all she said, still holding the knife over her heart. She turned to face her boy friend to see he had tears rolling down his pale skin, leaving his ice cold crystals. He didn't say anything for a while, he was choking on his tears and sorrow. _Why is he crying? I'm the one ready to-_

Jinmay was cut short when Chiro ran up to her and gripped her shoulders. _What is he doing!?_ "Please Jinmay, don't do this!" He shook her a few times while tears were still leaving his blue eyes.

She turned her head away from his face and closed her eyes in the process. It didn't do any good. Chiro forced her to look him in the eyes. He could see a few tears cascading to the ground, seeing her sniff count less times and trying to hide her tears. "Please Jinmay, don't do this! Please!"

"Why not; you don't know what it's like being alone. Nobody there for you! You wouldn't understand!" There was an odd silence for a few moments. All that could be heard was the gentle breeze moving the leaves, and the cicadas and crickets making their wonderful music of the night. Finally, Chiro broke the silence.

"Jinmay, you're not alone," He took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "I'm with you, I won't leave you…Jinmay, you know I care for you, please don't do this…" Jinmay looked at him with an unconvinced face. But as soon as she saw even more tears falling from his face, she knew it.

She nearly made a horrible mistake. Jinmay dropped the knife and threw herself at Chiro. She cried into his chest and kept sobbing. It continued like this for a few long moments. Then, Chiro embraced her into a hug. He didn't let go, he kept rubbing her back in a comforting circular path.

"It's alright, I'm here," He tightened his hug, "…and I won't leave you…" The stars twinkled beautifully over the young couple, and it started to rain...

* * *

Sorry for the sappy ending and if you haven't listened to the song, you won't understand why Jinmay is all depressed. Anyway, first story and R&R! (munches on bread with broth on it.)

Darren: (snickers)

Me: What are you laughing about?

Darren: That's bat broth!

Me: ...I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE! (runs off to find a bucket)

Darren: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, just to tell ya, I'm from Cirque Du Freak, just here as a muse...and to ruin his life!


End file.
